


Shopping for Two (两人购物)

by sennhang



Category: Nova (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: Sam和Peter一起逛超市。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shopping for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268700) by [ThwipBit (charlion_em)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit). 



> Words: 5857
> 
> @Charlion_EM I'm sooooo sorry for being so late! Hope you don't mad at me OTZ

Peter从来不是个会做饭的人。事实上，他的厨艺真的是惨不忍睹。再说了，作为一个在青少年和大学期间都忙着做超级英雄的人，他从来都没有时间去想些像做饭一样的普通小事。

 

高中时代是他回忆里的吃饭光荣岁月，Aunt May每天会至少做一顿饭。午饭在学校吃，如果周末他能抽出空吃饭的话，纽约到处都是小吃餐车。再后来神盾母舰落下来——或是说撞向哈德逊河，小队搬来跟他和Aunt May一起住，Sam每周都会做三顿以上的晚饭。

 

那可真是棒极了。

 

Sam的厨艺大概是第一个提醒Peter，嘿，Sam真是一个居家好男人。不过他当时是个蠢透了的青少年英雄，从来不会听从脑袋里冒出来的声音。

 

时间快进到上大学，Peter失去了他的食物生活线。他住得离Aunt May太远，没办法让她天天给他做吃的；不过过节的时候她倒是会寄给他饼干好宠坏他。就是这段大学时光让Peter会做了微波炉食品——aka冷冻食品和鸡块。

 

大四匆匆过去，他搬回了纽约市。他甚至还在号角日报找到了一份不错的工作。不过，尽管他的新公寓里有一整套的厨房设施，他还是吃着微波炉餐，还有他现在能付得起了的外卖。

 

他对自己选择的生活方式很满意。方便快捷还能吃饱，事实上他还挺喜欢那种口感。买菜也会很快，只要迅速跑到冷冻区就一切完事了。要是自己规划得不错，他可以在冰箱里放上能吃两个星期的食物。两个星期！两个星期他都不用排队等着跟收银员唠家常了。多省时间！

 

所以他不知道为什么自己会被Sam说服去买些真正的“菜”。

 

当时旧小队到他的公寓享受游戏之夜，不过好景不长，因为Luke和Danny接到电话。他们的Heroes for Hire小队已经步入正轨，但这意味着他俩几乎没有什么时间和旧小队在一起。最后他们设法玩了五局苹果派对，随后没多久Ava也离开了，说她忘了还有事要做。

 

于是只剩下了Sam和Peter在Peter的公寓。在星期六晚上。单独待着。Peter不知道为什么这让自己有些不自在。

 

Sam宣称自己饿了然后逛荡到厨房。

 

Peter看着他打开每一个柜子，然后发现它们全是空的。“街角有家很棒的外卖店。”

 

Sam完全不为所动。“你就没点真正的食物？你上次买东西是什么时候？”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，并打开了冰箱门。“我周三刚去了。”

 

“这他妈都是什么？这可不是食物！老兄你就靠这些垃圾活着？”

 

Peter挑起一边眉毛。“当然……这些就是食物。”

 

Sam走过来关上冰箱门。“跟我来。”

 

以上，就是为什么Peter Parker，一个冷冻食品单身汉，在星期六晚上七点走进杂货店，身边还站着Sam Alexander的原因。

 

一辆购物车被推进他的手。“推车跟着我就行。”

 

这是个坏主意。他俩甚至还没走到蔬果区，Peter就发现自己一直盯着Sam的屁股。不得不说是个非常棒的屁股，但是它属于Sam。那些在高中时出现的想法又全都回来了，他还以为那些想法早就没了。

 

“别皱眉了，这没有那么糟。”

 

自己有在皱眉吗？Peter叹了口气看向推车。在他正忙着不去看向Sam的后面时，对方已经往车里放了很多绿玩意儿。

 

“这都是什么？”他绝对没有在做鬼脸。

 

“生菜，芹菜，菠菜，辣椒，”Sam说着又放了一样进去，“还有牛油果。”然后他转身开始逛另一条过道。

 

“Dude，我完全不知道能拿这些怎么办。”

 

Sam哼了一声。“吃了。”

 

那当然……“Dude，我不会做饭。”

 

Sam有些惊讶地抬头看了他一眼，然后转头继续挑选眼前的水果。

 

“那我会教你。”他抬手阻止了Peter的抗议。“只是一些简单菜式。”

 

他也将水果放进车里，然后Peter跟着他到了熟食区。柜台已经关了，但还有一些已经切好的肉和奶酪摆在那里，Sam拿了几盒放进推车。

 

“我希望你至少能掌握做三明治。”

 

Peter瞪着Sam，“你真是个自负的混蛋。”

 

Sam皱起眉，“Dude，我只是想帮你。”

 

“我没叫你帮忙。”

 

但是Sam早就离开前往下一排货架了。如果Sam不接茬的话，继续跟他吵可没什么意思。“呃啊。”他跟了上去。

 

在他们顺着货架一排排逛下去的的时候，他的脑子不受控制地开始瞎想。Sam拒绝让他提出任何意见，也不解释这些都是什么东西。还有为什么Sam要做这些？自从Peter回到纽约他们也就聚了几次，而且在看到他的厨房之前，Sam并没有对他的健康表示出任何关心。

 

随后他意识到Sam在跟他说话。“你比我更有机会能拿到它。那是她唯一不愿意给我的菜谱！她说那是家族秘密。”Sam转过身，“你听到哪儿了？”

 

Peter已经挂上了早就准备好的愧疚表情。“大部分。Aunt May不愿意给你那份菜谱，而你已经想它想得死去活来。”

 

“一直以来我都没办法复制出一样的！该死的那可是有史以来最棒的意面酱！”

 

Peter看了看货架发现了许多罐装西红柿泥。“Well，对于我来说，装在瓶子里的尝起来也不坏。”他伸手到Sam身后的架子上够到一罐。

 

“Dude，别！这些对你有害！里面有很多添加的破玩意儿，自制的才是最棒的。”

 

Peter把罐子放进推车里。“Well，我喜欢简单的。”

 

Sam伸手又把罐头拿出车。“不行。罐装的很烂。”

 

Peter看着Sam把它放回货架走开了。于是他又拿了一罐藏在车里的蔬菜底下，然后继续跟在Sam的 ~~屁股~~ 后面。

 

肉品区就在旁边。Yes，炸鸡块！但Sam直接路过了它们。所以他停下扔了两包鸡块在车里然后跟上了Sam。

 

他在研究两盒看起来差不多的绞牛肉。牛肉就是牛肉，Peter不知道这有什么大不了的。

 

终于Sam作出决定，就在把牛肉放到车里的时候，“这他妈的是什么，Peter？”

 

他没把鸡块藏起来。

 

Sam掐着腰一脸嫌弃地拎起鸡块袋子。这让Peter联想起小时候Aunt May发现自己把糖扔进购物车的样子。

 

“我喜欢鸡块？”Peter耸耸肩。

 

“Peter。”Sam生气地看着他。

 

“哦亲爱的，”一位刚才还在看鸡肉的年长女士转身说道，“互相妥协是维持良好关系的关键。”

 

Peter对Sam咧嘴笑起来，“是啊， **亲爱的** ，让我留下鸡块。”

 

Sam松手让袋子又落回车里，然后回头研究烤牛肉。

 

“哦，你俩可真可爱！我丈夫就是这样允许我养猫，尽管那个小东西总是咬他。哦总之祝你俩有个美好的夜晚！”

 

Peter微笑看着那位女士离开。他将车停在一边然后走到Sam旁边，肩膀碰了碰对方肩膀。“要是没有在十二号货架遇见疯癫猫女士的话，就不能算是成功的杂货店之旅了。”

 

Sam耸耸肩继续看着烤牛肉的包装。而Peter通过肉制品后面的镜子观察着他，Sam是……脸红了吗？Peter立刻转头不去看他朋友的脸，那一刻他感觉自己严重侵犯了对方的隐私。于是他又回到推车旁边等着Sam弄完。他不想去想这意味着什么，但是……他在考虑那位疯女士的话，然后他意识到自己并不排斥跟Sam约会这件事。操，这就是为什么Sam当时立刻就转头了？为了掩饰脸红？难道Sam……

 

“嘿，你有慢炖锅吗？”

 

Peter抬起头，Sam一脸什么都没发生的样子看着他。也许刚才都是自己想象出来的？为什么一想到这种可能性自己的心里就空落落的？Peter把这些想法都推到一边，毕竟现在不是个好时机。

 

“没有，我想我没有。”

 

“猜到了。操，你有锅吗？”

 

Peter不屑地说：“我当然有个锅！用来烧水。”

 

“就一个？”Sam摇头。

 

Peter耸肩，“我又不需要很多。”

 

“是以前，你以前不需要它们。现在你需要了。”

 

在Sam开始对鸡肉重复一遍之前对牛肉的考察的时候，Peter掏出手机随便点了几下。“你看。我已经下单了一堆愚蠢的锅，还有一个慢炖锅。三天后送到。”

 

“Dude，你可以明天去店里买！”

 

“是啊，但是，在亚马逊下单意味着三天之内不用做饭。”

 

Sam皱起眉头，“想得美，我会带我的过去。”他放进三包鸡肉，然后双臂抱胸看着他。

 

“行吧。”Peter翻了白眼却嘴角上扬。

 

最后他们以牛奶和鸡蛋作为旅行终点。Sam边拿酸奶边说：“这些可以着急的时候吃。”

 

到了结账台之后他们开始将东西从推车里拿出来。Peter想知道他俩该怎么把这些东西都提回家，毕竟他们是走着来的。不过话说回来，自己可是蜘蛛侠，有超级力量什么的。

 

“这是什么鬼？”

 

他抬头发现眼前晃着那个罐头。哦对，他需要方便的西红柿泥！怎么才能说服Sam？啊！“你看，我觉得我们可以互相让步。这次先买罐头。”这次？这意味着还有下次。他的大脑到舌头的线路一定有哪里短路了。

 

“好吧。下次。”Sam说着把罐头放在了结账台。

 

“一共237.43块。”Peter冲Sam挑起眉毛。

 

“Dude，这可是你的东西。”

 

“但都是你挑的。你该付钱。”

 

Sam双手抱胸，“不如我付……下次。”

 

他就知道会有现世报，但没想到会来得那么快。于是他付了购物的钱然后一人提了一半的袋子，其中那些重一些都归了Peter。除了打击犯罪，当英雄还有别的“额外补贴”。

 

Peter不清楚这个做饭试水会走到哪一步，不过如果这能让自己多跟Sam待在一起，能有机会探索一下两人关系的可能性的话，倒是值得一试。

 


	2. Chapter 2

在收拾好买回来的东西之后，Sam飞回他自己的公寓去拿“做饭基本必备物品”，而Peter待在厨房，一边等着Sam回来，一边回想这个晚上的事。如果他理解得没错的话，当然他很希望自己是对的，Sam好像对自己也有点意思。只是他完全不知道该怎么办。

 

他没等上多久，Sam就从客厅的窗户飞进来了。“能搭把手吗？”

 

依Peter来看，Sam把他的整个厨房都搬过来了，当然没有那些大型硬件设施。Sam把锅碗瓢盆放进柜子，然后将刀具放在台子上。

 

“你怎么把他们都拿过来了？等我们弄完了，你还得把他们都带回去。”

 

“是啊，就好像你能一晚上就能学会做饭一样。”他翻了个白眼。“快点，我快要饿死了。”

 

他开始让Peter一步一步做一种叫做“海鲜酱裹鸡肉丸”的东西。听起来有点复杂，而Peter从一开始就打心眼里不想做，但Sam还是设法让这一切有趣起来，并附赠一些小知识。

 

“你知道日式面包屑和面包屑的区别吗？我是说，它还是面包屑，但完全不一样。不像普通面包屑是烤出来的，日式面包屑是电出来的！超级酷的过程，总有天我要试一试。”

 

Peter有点被吸引了，他可以用科学……去做饭。

 

“不过当你想让做出来的东西保持质感的时候才会用到日式面包屑。日式面包屑不会有脆皮因为在整个过程中它都是干的，所以就算被加工之后日式面包屑还是会保持松脆。”

 

他站在Peter身后说着话，而Peter是那个做大部分工作的，因为Sam坚持这是让对方学会的唯一办法。

 

“好了，现在，”Sam的手臂穿过Peter身侧，给他的手里塞了把木勺，而他的手抓在Peter握勺的上方，但他们的手还是碰到了彼此。Peter咽了口唾沫，集中注意力听Sam的指示。“你该把它们都翻过来，但是要小心点，就像这样。”

 

Peter看着Sam引导他的手腕做这些动作。简单，却很有效。

 

“如果你不这样做，你会很有可能弄碎肉丸。想这样做，就可以把每一面煎黄，且保持原有形状。”他放开了勺子。“你自己试试。”

 

Peter故意搞砸好让Sam再次凑过来，但他只是重新示范了动作，然后继续。

 

在Peter完成了整道菜之后，Sam抬头看他，面带笑容，“看，你会做饭了。”

 

“所以这是料理鼠王的剧情，而你是那只藏在我帽子里的老鼠是吗？”Peter将盘子递给Sam，蹭到了对方的手指。

 

“听起来没错，你是那个瘦长还不会做饭的厨师。”他接过盘子坐下。“不过至少你鼻子不像Linguini的一样大。”说着他尝了一口，“唔，好吃！”

 

Peter也吃了一口，“真的，还真的不错。虽然没鸡块好吃，不过话说回来，”他的膝盖怼了对方膝盖一下，“为什么我的鼻子那么重要？”

 

Sam有些慌张地说，“不—不重要。我的意思—呃—是……”

 

Peter笑了。Sam停住正往嘴边送的叉子，直直地盯着Peter。而Peter靠过去把他拿着叉子的手放低。“你的意思是你就喜欢我鼻子这样？”

 

“呃……我是说。”

 

Peter倾身将两人的唇压在一起。他没有施太大压力，因为他想给Sam保留后退的余地，以防自己没理解对。几秒之后，他撤回身。Sam全程都没有反应……他一定是理解错了。

 

“Sam？”

 

叉子从Sam手里滑落到盘子，发出叮当一声。“你……你刚才是不是亲我了？”他眨眨眼。

 

Peter的头撇向一边，“抱歉……我以为—”

 

“别道歉。”Sam靠过来抓住了Peter的一只手。“你有……你是不是……”他摇头然后亲吻了Peter。这个吻，很甜蜜。正是Peter在以往的恋爱关系中寻找的那一种。不匆忙，也不粗暴；只是Sam。Peter回吻过去，然后两人笑着享受这个吻。

 

* * *

 

 

Sam的“做饭必备基本物品”再也没出过Peter的公寓。每一周都会有更多的新物品出现在厨房，两个月以后Peter终于忍不住了。

 

当时Sam正带着一些奇怪的设备飞进窗户，而Peter已经受够了。“Sam！”

 

他走向个子稍矮的男人，“给。”他伸出手。

 

Sam也伸手接过Peter放在自己手中的东西。“一把钥匙？”

 

“没错。反正你的整个厨房都在这了。”Peter耸耸肩，表现得完全不在乎。“至少别再爬窗户了。”

 

Sam扑过去抱住了他。“我想我的确把时间都花在了这里。”

 

* * *

 

自他们开始约会过去了六个月，两人终于告诉了Aunt May。Peter当时的理由是，“你说过不要随便带人回家，除非我是认真的。”这句话成功地让Sam的脸变得从所未有的红。

 

Aunt May开始说个不停，“这里永远欢迎Sam！不管你俩关系是什么！快进来，我一会儿去做意面。”她把他俩领进屋，想要知道他俩的整个故事。

 

Peter和Sam同意了，然后在她做晚饭的时候讲他们是如何在一起的。Sam一直在尝试观察她做意面酱的步骤，但是Aunt May把他俩赶出了厨房。

 

他们在吃饭的时候聊着日常琐事。Sam保证会跟她一起参加她的下一节烹饪课，甚至Peter也同意去了。

 

“Aunt May我来帮你洗碗。”

 

“总是愿意帮忙。Sam，我一直很想念你。”他俩进了厨房，只剩Peter一个人在客厅。

 

Peter想着去拿瓶饮料于是他进了厨房。Sam和AuntMay正背对着他处理餐具。

 

“我很抱歉Sam，我不能把菜谱给你。这是家族秘密。”

 

“你不能给Peter吗？”

 

“那个男孩会把它弄坏的。抱歉Sam。”

 

Sam叹了口气，然后专心洗碗。

 

* * *

 

他们在亚利桑那Sam妈妈家里度过了两人在一起后的第二个圣诞节。能远离纽约的喧嚣一周真的很不错。整个Carefre小镇到处都是圣诞装饰。虽然不像纽约一样令人惊叹，但是却有着大城市所没有的魅力。

 

平安夜的时候Sam着领他逛小镇广场。能够游览Sam成长的地方是件很棒的事。在过去的两年中他们也过来过几次，但从没像现在一样在镇子里四处逛逛。

 

Sam侧身快速亲了Peter一下。“你喜欢这里吗？”他慢慢悠悠地走着。

 

他想让Peter喜欢自己家乡的样子非常可爱。“我爱这里，Sam。”这是实话。纽约很不错，但却步调太快，且过于喧闹。Carefree就很简单安静，人人都熟知彼此。

 

“这些年这里已经扩建了不少了……比我离开时大了一倍。”

 

Peter伸出胳膊环起Sam。“我们应该经常来着看看。”

 

“事实上，”Sam摩挲着他的胳膊，这代表着Sam在紧张，是从Peter那里学来的习惯。“我在考虑搬回这里。”

 

Peter傻眼了。

 

Sam连忙解释，“我是说一起！一起搬到这里！”

 

Peter放心下来。“你可让我担心了一会儿。”

 

“抱歉……我……我只是很想念这里，还有我妈和Kae。”

 

“我能理解。”Peter靠在了镇子圣诞树外围的栏杆上。“但是我们的工作怎么办，还有我们住哪？”

 

“我……还没想这么远。这只是我最近一直在考虑的一个想法。”

 

Peter把Sam拉过来。“如果蜘蛛侠在我们搬到这里之后也出现在亚利桑那的话，那就显得有点可以了。”说完他看看四周，“Carefree也没有高楼大厦让我粘网。”

 

“我们离凤凰城并不远。”

 

Peter用鼻子蹭蹭Sam的耳朵。“你可以在这里开你一直提到的那家餐馆。这边的房产绝对要比纽约的便宜。”

 

Sam抬头看他，“你在认真考虑这件事？”

 

Peter点头然后吻了他。“我会为你做任何事，Sam。”

 

稍晚一些的时候他们交换了礼物。Sam解释说在平安夜交换礼物算是他家的传统，这样圣诞节就可以晚起然后吃吃喝喝了。Sam已经烤好了好几打饼干，并准备会做一大堆法式吐司，鸡蛋和培根作为明天的早午餐。

 

先从Sam和Peter开始，他们给了Sam的妈妈一张在凤凰城的按摩店抵用券。“噢，你们两个的确知道我需要什么！”

 

Kae打开了给她的礼物，是一个好看的的钻石坠饰。“谢谢你们！我很喜欢！”

 

Eva给自己的儿子一个带着蝴蝶结的小盒子，同样Peter也收到一个相似的。他俩同时打开发现里面是配对的手链，上面刻有两人的首字母。然后她又递给他们一张带有感谢信的卡片，以及一张稍小的信封。

 

他们打开信封，随后Sam发出惊讶的声音。“妈！”

 

“哦，无论什么时候我都有权利宠坏你们。”

 

“Alexander夫人，我——”

 

“Peter，请叫我Eva，或是妈妈。”她抱住了他们。“你们工作得太辛苦了，应该去放个假。”

 

她将她送的礼物递给Kae，同样非常贵重。“妈妈！”她说着举起钥匙。

 

“如果你要离开我去上大学的话，你会需要有自己的车！”

 

待他们再次坐好，Kae送给Sam和Peter一副自己画的关于Carefree的画。“我没有很多钱，所以我给你们准备了这个。希望你们会喜欢。”

 

“Kae，这棒极了！”

 

“Sam，我们应该把它挂在我们的客厅里！”

 

接下来Sam打开了Peter送给他的礼物。那是一本带有皮质封面的烹饪书，里面的书页都是可活动的。他凑过去给了Peter一个吻。“我很喜欢。”

 

Peter打开了Sam给他的礼物的包装：是一个新的照相机包。“你是怎么知道的——”

 

“MJ告诉我你看上这个好久了。”

 

他们坐在一起喝着苹果汁说着故事度过了接下来的几个小时。

 

Eva打了个哈欠，“Well，我该去上床了。”

 

Sam也伸了个懒腰。“嗯，我还有好多饭要做在明天……呃已经是今天了。”他看了眼表，已经过了午夜。

 

Peter跟着他进了俩人的卧室。这是Sam的旧卧室，墙上依然还挂着他的老海报。Peter欣赏地看着Sam换衣服的样子。

 

Sam转过头看他，“你是要准备上床睡觉，还是盯着我？”

 

“事实上我要给你另一份礼物。”他在自己包里扒翻了一阵之后拽出一张纸。

 

“我发誓Peter，如果这又是一张’兑换一次口活’兑奖券——实际上我好像已经没了，所以没有关系，绝对不抱怨。”他冲Peter咧嘴一笑然后坐在床边上。

 

Peter也坐到他旁边，手里拿着那张纸，Sam意识到这张纸有很多折痕。他从Peter颤抖的手中接过了纸。“Dude？”

 

Peter屏住呼吸看着Sam打开阅读纸上的内容。

 

“Peter？”

 

而Peter只是微笑着看着他。

 

“Peter！Aunt May绝对要杀了你！她的态度一直很强硬，这张菜谱是家族秘密！我绝不会像这样背叛Aunt May的！不过你是怎么到手的？”

 

Peter摇摇头。“有的时候你可真是个笨蛋，Sam。”他从口袋里掏出一个小盒子。“Sam。我爱你，我愿意为你做任何事。”然后他打开那个盒子，“Sam，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

\- 完 -

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话也别忘了去给原作留小心心❤～


End file.
